


falling for you

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Exhibitionism, Feelings Realization, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Shower Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He refrains from touching the younger, Hyunjin laying in his lap as they lounge on the couch. He’s tempted to reach out to brush the hair out of his shut eyes, to press a kiss to his cheek, to trace the plump pout of his bottom lip.“Hyunjin, can I kiss you?” The question leaves his lips before he can process it in his mind. Hyunjin stares up at Changbin, eyebrows furrowed.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 2019 and i finished this already so,, whatever yall can send me hate if yall want i guess i literally do not care anymore 
> 
> the pov in this switches like once at the start but i hope it doesn't read weird or anything... uwu

He doesn’t know what draws him in to Hyunjin so much. Is it his personality? His generally beautiful face? His plump, pretty lips? The way his bangs frame his face? How his eyes crinkle up and disappear when he smiles, the mole under his eye disappearing along with it?

 

He refrains from touching the younger, Hyunjin laying in his lap as they lounge on the couch. He’s tempted to reach out to brush the hair out of his shut eyes, to press a kiss to his cheek, to trace the plump pout of his bottom lip.

 

“Hyunjin, can I kiss you?” The question leaves his lips before he can process it in his mind. Hyunjin stares up at Changbin, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Why?” Hyunjin mumbles, pushing his upper body off of Changbin’s lap so he sits upright, facing the elder. 

 

Changbin blinks, shrugging as he looks away from Hyunjin. “I dunno. Just wanted to try kissing you.”

 

“On the lips?”

 

The elder nods, playing with the hem of his shirt. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just being stupid-”

 

Hyunjin grabs onto Changbin’s wrist, startling him. “Hey, it’s fine,” He reassures. Changbin makes eye contact with him again. “There’s no harm in a friendly peck, right?”

 

Something in Changbin’s gut wrenches. “Yeah,” He gulps. “Nothing wrong with just friends. Kissing.” 

 

He shoves Changbin’s arm playfully and laughs, “Don’t say it like that, hyung! That’s weird.” Hearing his laugh piercing through the air makes Changbin’s heart flip a little. 

 

When he makes no effort to move to face Hyunjin, the younger tugs at Changbin’s arm. “Come on, hyung. Kiss me.” 

 

It’s as if he’s  _ trying _ to get Changbin to fall for him.

 

Changbin lets out the breath he’s been holding, hand shyly moving to cup Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin’s wide eyes peer into his, the entrancing effect they have on him makes him a little giddy as he inches closer to Hyunjin. The distance between their lips gets smaller, Hyunjin closing his eyes right as Changbin’s lips press onto his, the elder following suit. 

 

Kissing Hyunjin is completely new, better than any girl he’s kissed before. His lips are softer than he could ever imagine, and electricity buzzes from where Hyunjin’s lips are on his, making his hair stand on end. Tilting his head slightly, he moves his lips as Hyunjin reciprocates, the younger sighing gently as Changbin works on his lips with his own. 

 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing for and he thinks Hyunjin’s moving his lips against his with slightly more vigour when they practically jump apart at Jisung’s interruption, a horrified yell when he stumbles upon the two kissing on the couch. 

 

“Really?” He’s outraged, his eyes wide and voice loud and whiny. “First Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung, and now you two? I can never get a break in this house.” Jisung storms off into the kitchen, grumbling, leaving Hyunjin and Changbin silent on the couch. 

 

Changbin abruptly stands up from the couch, and his sudden movement scares the younger man a little. “Thanks, Jinnie. For letting me kiss you,” Changbin lets out as best he can without his voice getting shaky, staring ahead stoically and not at all looking at Hyunjin. “I should check on Chan-hyung and make sure him and Minho-hyung aren’t fucking already.” 

 

Changbin hurries out of the living room just like that, heart beating hard in his chest, leaving a slightly confused Hyunjin with words left unspoken on his lips.

  
  


He’s contemplated feeling  _ things _ for Changbin, ever since he’d left him hanging on the couch. From wanting to kiss him in bed to more…  _ promiscuous  _ activities in said bed, Hyunjin just can’t seem to get Changbin out of his mind. 

 

He can’t seem to catch the elder alone, either, cooping himself up in his and Chan’s shared studio-room or always occupying himself with Jisung or Felix, or anyone other than him. 

 

“Hyung, I need to talk to you,” Hyunjin is firm as he grabs Changbin’s wrist when they get back to the dorms after a long day of schedules. Changbin’s eyes are wide, startled at Hyunjin’s forwardness in front of the rest of the members, especially. As the rest disperse from the main door, leaving the two alone, Hyunjin still whispers, “About the kiss.” 

 

Changbin cocks an eyebrow, silent in questioning Hyunjin. “I need you to kiss me again.”

 

“What? Why?” The older man’s defences are up, yet trying to act nonchalant as he heads from the door to the living room, Hyunjin still clinging to his wrist. He pulls with more desperation as Changbin nears the dorm rooms, the resistance too much for Changbin to fight. So he turns to look Hyunjin in the eye, face stern as he observes the younger. 

 

Hyunjin pleads, “Please, hyung. It’s been killing me. I need to talk with you, at least.” He tugs on Changbin’s arm towards one of the empty bathrooms. Changbin shows no resistance, letting himself get dragged into the bathroom. 

 

Hyunjin locks the door behind him, resting himself against the counter. Changbin stands against the door, arms crossed as he assesses Hyunjin once more. “What do you want to talk about, Jinnie?” Changbin asks, coming out more like a statement with how level the tone of his voice is. 

 

“The kiss, hyung. I’ve been questioning myself ever since you kissed me that first time. We didn’t even talk it out afterwards,” Hyunjin rambles, fumbling with his hands as he speaks. 

 

The younger’s nervousness doesn’t faze Changbin, who maintains his composure while speaking. “So?” 

 

“I need you to kiss me again. So I can figure out if I liked it the first time.” Hyunjin’s voice is at a bare whisper by the time he finishes his sentence, avoiding Changbin’s eyes in embarrassment. He’s thinking up a way out of here if Changbin decides to laugh at him, or something along those lines, but he’s quickly caged in by strong arms against the countertop. 

 

“You’re sure? You want me to kiss you again?” Changbin asks, his face much closer to Hyunjin’s. He nods quickly, not breaking eye contact with the elder, who moves much quicker than he did the first time. 

 

The warmth on the cheek Changbin had held returns, pulling their faces close enough to let their lips meet. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut and rests his hands on Changbin’s hips, resisting the temptation to wrap his hands around his waist to feel how small the elder really is, despite his dominating presence. Changbin’s lips move against his with more vigour, a little faster than the last time they kissed. The elder doesn’t treat him like a fragile piece of china anymore, hand and lips firm on him. Hyunjin exhales through his nose, inhaling when Changbin parts from him just barely to readjust himself, attaching to Hyunjin’s lips once again with the tilt of his head to resume their kiss. 

 

He squeezes at Changbin’s hips when the elder presses up against him more, coaxing his lips to part just barely with gentle swipes of his tongue. Changbin’s tongue barely grazes the front of his bottom row of teeth, and he’s just about to add his own tongue into the mix, in hopes of teasing the elder with it in his mouth when the loud, incessant knocking on the door spoils the mood, causing the two to part, their lips gently sliding apart before they stand to face each other. 

 

The two stare at each other, both panting to catch their breath as they admire the work they’ve done. Both men are sweating from being so close in proximity with each other in the cramped bathroom, lips red and cheeks slightly ruddy. 

 

The knocking at the door starts up again. “Whoever’s in there, hurry the fuck up! I have to pee!” Minho’s voice is shrilly even through the wooden door, and the two inside barely have the time to make themselves look presentable before Minho knocks again, so Hyunjin can only unlock and open the door. 

 

Minho zips past the two men and asks them before they can leave the bathroom as he empties his bladder, “Why were both of you-- in here? Don’t tell me you two fucked, that’s gross--”

 

“No, no!” Hyunjin yells, “We didn’t fuck in the bathroom, we would never!”

 

Minho heartily chuckles, chasing the two men out: Hyunjin with a worried frown on his face, Changbin with a scowl. 

  
  


He liked the kiss.

 

Changbin can probably tell too, considering how whenever he snuggles up into Hyunjin’s bed for cuddles, they almost always end up kissing, from gentle, innocent pecks to full-on making out, Changbin always on top of the bigger, younger man. Hyunjin’s hands have made a semi-permanent home on Changbin’s hips, skimming there to feel the way his hipbones stick out, prominent even through the layers that separate skin from skin. Changbin’s own roaming hands have graduated from holding onto the younger man’s cheek to into his hair to play with the raven-black strands, or supporting his neck to pull Hyunjin’s plush lips closer in to his. 

 

This time, when Changbin settles into Hyunjin’s lap with his ass dangerously close to his crotch, the bare whimper that escapes Hyunjin’s throat doesn’t go unheard in the otherwise silent room. Changbin cocks an eyebrow, arm propped up on Hyunjin’s shoulder for support, before he testingly rolls his hips so his ass makes full contact with Hyunjin’s crotch. The younger gasps, eyes squeezing shut as he lets the new sensation overwhelm him. “You like that, huh?” Changbin teases, the soft smile on his face contrary to his tone. 

 

Hyunjin grunts, pushing Changbin’s hips down as the elder continues to grind down on him. “Yeah,  _ fuck--  _ more, please.”

 

Smirking, Changbin leans in close to the younger’s face, hips unceasing as he riles Hyunjin up. “God, you’re cute.” He mutters, glancing up into his eyes then down to his lips, before he traps them with his own. Hyunjin accepts Changbin’s advances easily, the slide of their mouths hot and wet with the gained experience of exploring each other over time. With all the blood in his body rushing to his cock, feeling Changbin’s supple ass grinding up on him, Hyunjin lets the kiss turn messy as their tongues meet, no longer coy and shy, spit beginning to wet the sides of his mouth. Changbin huffs against his lips, eyes shut as he catches his breath. 

 

“Hyung, please,” Hyunjin begs, himself unsure what he’s asking for, and Changbin’s mouth opens to respond when his phone goes off, buzzing incessantly on the Hyunjin’s bedside table where he’d left it before clambering into bed with him. He leans over and accepts the call, sitting back in Hyunjin’s lap upright with the call on speaker. 

 

“Hey, Chan-hyung,” Changbin answers coolly, voice unwavering as he starts rubbing up against Hyunjin’s clothed cock again, the sound of fabric on fabric coarse. Hyunjin grits his teeth in an attempt not to make any noise, and prays that Chan won’t catch on. 

 

“You’re late to the studio and you’re still so relaxed? Jisung is already here, and we only get the studio for another hour and a half before we get kicked out of here, Changbin!” Chan’s nagging is even more whiny through the speakers of Changbin’s phone, and Hyunjin’s surprised the elder man would even dare to do such a thing, acting so rashly with him while the other man’s on the line. 

 

Changbin looks at him knowingly, before answering, “It’s fine, hyung. You two can get started first, I’ll be over in fifteen.” His voice hitches when Hyunjin accidentally bucks his hips up at the sensation of Changbin on him, the elder glancing at him with wide eyes as he tries to maintain his composure. 

 

Chan hangs up quickly, prompting Changbin to clamber off of Hyunjin’s large frame. “Sorry to leave you like this, baby, but I gotta go,” Changbin frowns, as he dusts himself off and straightens out his clothes while looking in the mirror. His hard-on is embarrassingly prominent through his sweatpants, but he doesn’t seem to care as he kisses Hyunjin’s forehead lightly, before rushing out of the dorm. Hyunjin is left there lying in bed, with his cock hard and his face sweaty. He glances down at his own erection. He can’t go on with his day like this. What else is he supposed to do? 

 

He pushes himself out of bed to lock the door to the room, easing his shorts and boxers down to his ankles in bed. Lying back comfortably, his cock laying hard and red against the tone, tanned expanse of his tummy, Hyunjin doesn’t bother spitting in his hand to jerk himself off, instead spreading the precum gathered at his tip across his length to make his job easier. Fully hard now, his large hand engulfs his cock, his wrist working hard to jerk himself off quickly, hurriedly, so eager and desperate to cum after Changbin’s number on him, not to mention the whole Chan fiasco. 

 

His mind drifts to Changbin, how his body would look on top of him, his body glistening with sweat as he rode his cock, thick muscular thighs working hard to give both himself and Hyunjin enough pleasure to drive them both closer to cumming. Changbin, and his slender fingers, teasing and prodding at his tight hole, getting him spread open just for him, the elder man easing his presumably hefty cock into him slowly like all the gay porn he hasn’t watched, the thought of his length dragging against his insides making him shudder. Changbin ramming his cock into him hard, short powerful thrusts accentuated by muffled grunts into his skin, warm breaths against his lips, trapping his lips hotly, and suddenly the room is too hot, he can’t breathe hard enough, and his balls tightening all too soon before he cums with a yelp of Changbin’s name, muffled into the back of his hand.

 

He sits in the bed, chest heaving as he catches his breath, staring at his cum-covered hand in awe. He really just jerked it to the thought of Changbin.  

 

Ignoring the churning in his gut, he reaches over to clean himself up with a wad of tissues, throwing the crumpled ball into the bin across the room. He’s too tired to care if he misses. With his heart pounding in his chest, head throbbing to the same beat, he unlocks the door and pulls up his clothes back on before collapsing back into bed, opting to sleep it off instead of thinking too much about his sexuality and how he might feel something for Changbin and possibly having a breakdown at three in the afternoon.

  
  


Changbin keeps haunting his dreams. The elder man has him pliant to his commands, always ending up with dream-Changbin fucking him every which way Hyunjin never knew he desired, and Hyunjin waking up embarrassingly hard. He’d even cum in his underwear in his sleep once. 

 

Then, there had been this one time, where Changbin had been underneath him, laid out naked and vulnerable under his touch. Yet, he was everything but, not shy or submissive, Changbin had growled under his breath for Hyunjin to fuck him, and who was he to not listen to his hyung?

 

The tent in his boxers was especially noticeable that morning, Jeongin spotting him when he had to run over to the bathrooms, shooting him a confused look seeing his hands not-so-subtly covering his crotch.

 

He isn’t prepared when Changbin utters the words he so vivdly remembers dreaming up all those nights ago, pleading, “Hyunjin, I want you. I want you to fuck me, please.”

 

Changbin crawls into his bed and sidles up next to him like he always does. Hyunjin lets Changbin’s dainty hand bring his head down to him so they can kiss, tilting his head so their lips slot together perfectly. He’s even more eager than usual, mouth open and waiting, allowing Changbin’s tongue to slide in next to his, mapping the nooks of Hyunjin’s mouth he’s more than familiar with. He’s already getting harder just from the kissing, Changbin himself grinding against the side of Hyunjin’s thigh, and with the utterance of those words from the elder’s mouth as he presses their foreheads together, Hyunjin thinks he’s going to pass out with Changbin horny and settled next to him. 

 

“Fuck,” He mutters back, staring into Changbin’s eyes. “Yes, hyung. If you’ll let me.”

 

Changbin smiles at the younger, trapping his lips sweetly for a kiss to reassure him, more than anything. “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn't want it, baby,” Changbin teases, before he pushes himself out of bed, scrambling off with a quick promise to return soon.

 

Blankly, Hyunjin sits up in the bed, scratching his head and wondering where Changbin’s gone until he returns quickly enough with a foil packet and a bottle that’s very obviously lube. He locks the door, tossing the items in his hand to meet Hyunjin’s wide eyes. 

 

“I’ve- I-” Hyunjin stutters, until Changbin sits back in bed and laces their fingers together. 

 

He reassures, “Hey, hey. It’s okay if you don’t want to do this, Jinnie--”

 

“No! No, I want to-- With you! I’m just… nervous.” Hyunjin visibly slouches, embarrassed with his presumable inexperience. 

 

“Don’t worry so much. I’ll teach you next time, let’s just feel good today, hm? Just do as I say.” Changbin removes one of his hands from Hyunjin’s, to hold the younger man’s cheek softly, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. Hyunjin leans into the touch, nodding. Changbin presses one more kiss to Hyunjin’s lips before lying down in bed against Hyunjin’s pillows, admiring the younger’s shy form. He eases an awkward Hyunjin closer to him, settling him on his lap, a reversal of their positions from the last time, soothingly rubbing his thigh to comfort him.

 

“Can I touch you?” Changbin asks softly, only for Hyunjin to reach for the elder’s hand, ghosting it over his crotch. He hesitates slightly to touch Hyunjin, until the younger pushes his hand down with his own, pushing his palm into his clothed cock. Hands fisted in the sheets, Hyunjin grips even tighter at the pressure against his hard cock, savouring the feeling of Changbin feeling him up. 

 

Hyunjin groans, Changbin chuckling at his reaction. “Good, huh?” He teases, only for Hyunjin to whimper and hastily nod. “God, you’re cute.”

 

“Hyung,” Hyunjin asks breathily, “I wanna fuck you.” 

 

“Yeah, fuck me, please,” Changbin groans, bucking up into Hyunjin who’s nestled onto his crotch.

 

Hyunjin clambers off of Changbin, allowing for Changbin to palm himself through his shorts. “Touch yourself for me, Jinnie. I want you to take your clothes off and watch me while I open myself up, okay?” 

 

Hyunjin hums, settling himself further away from Changbin so he can lift his hips to take his pants off, leaving them in a pile on the floor next to the foot of the bed. Pulling his top off before leaving it with the rest of his clothes, he feels vulnerable and naked sitting across from a still fully-clothed Changbin, staring intently at him. He smiles when he realises the younger’s shy from the attention. “You’re so pretty, Hyunjin.”

 

Blushing, he avoids Changbin’s eyes, looking down at his erection before wrapping his hand around his length. “Thank you, hyung,” He responds, starting to stroke himself, feeling butterflies in his tummy from the praise, aroused. He watches Changbin undressing himself, tossing his clothes in the pile too, and he can feel himself salivate already. He’s caught glimpses of slivers of skin when his shirt rides too high up in practice, seen him taking off his shirt when they’re too tired to care about preserving their dignity in front of each other, but he’s never viewed him  _ this  _ way. His body is toned and muscular, his abs defined and the happy trail snaking below the waistband of his shorts seals the deal for him. He pulls his shorts and boxers down, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach as he discards them onto the floor. His ass is cute. His thighs could choke him while he gags on his pretty cock and he’d be grateful. 

 

Changbin settles back onto the bed, legs spread and facing the younger man. Hyunjin can only stare in awe, at Changbin intently preparing to stretch himself open, the tip of his tongue sticking out cutely from between his lips as he coats his fingers in lube. He makes sure Hyunjin’s eyes are on him, before one of his hands begins pumping his own cock, the other moving down to tease at his own puckered hole. The little grunts and moans from Changbin as he tilts his head back from how good he feels make Hyunjin’s cock twitch just so, and he thinks of marking up the expanse of Changbin’s neck. Maybe another time.

 

It all passes by too quickly for Hyunjin to take it all in. Changbin works himself open with one, two, three fingers, wrist bent uncomfortably as he scissors his fingers. He’s panting now. “Hyunjin, please, fuck me.” 

 

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Hyunjin rambles, moving over and nearer on his knees to the older, waiting man, who cants his hips up for easier access. Hyunjin, having slid on the condom in record timing already, reaches for the lube and pours it into the palm of his hand, jerking his cock a couple of times, unsure of what to do, or how he should do it, or--

 

“Oh my God, just fuck me already, Jinnie!” Changbin speaks with slight irritation and desperation in his voice, startling the younger man.

 

Hyunjin waddles even closer to Changbin on his knees, the elder man reaching to grab his dick in his impatience, guiding him to his hole and encouraging Hyunjin to push into him slowly. Hyunjin’s mouth falls open at the feeling of the warmth of Changbin engulfing his dick, letting his hips push in till he can’t push anymore, the fronts of his thighs flush against Changbin’s legs. 

 

“Hyung, oh my God.”

 

Changbin squirms around a little, getting used to the intrusion by swivelling his hips slowly and feeling Hyunjin in him. With a firm nod, Hyunjin moves back just slightly, pulling out of Changbin halfway, before pushing back in. The older man exhales heavily. “Just like that, Jinnie,” Changbin assures, his hands now resting on his hips. He pushes to get Hyunjin to move, pulling out and pushing back in, guiding the younger in his movements. “So good, you’re doing so good.”

 

“I haven’t done anything, hyung,” Hyunjin weakly argues, his voice dying off into a moan as Changbin continues moving his hips for him, the elder clenching around him experimentally. He stands there in a trance, spreading Changbin’s cheeks with his slender hands, watching his dick emerge and sink back into Changbin as the latter does all said work, just as he’d promised. 

 

Changbin clenches just as the tip of Hyunjin’s dick is by his rim, the tightening around him overwhelming him, spurring him to buck his hips and fuck into Changbin’s tightness. The slight burn sent through him, as if Hyunjin’s ripping through him with a forceful thrust as his dick settles comfortably back into the warmth of Changbin’s ass, makes Changbin choke out a groan. Hyunjin whimpers and stills his hips, confused as to whether Changbin’s in pain or not. 

 

“Hurts so good, baby,” Changbin pants, locking eyes with Hyunjin. “Keep going.” 

 

He’s tighter than he was before, but Hyunjin starts up a pace once again, taking control of his own movements and fucking into Changbin. The older man is visibly clenching around Hyunjin, which confuses him, but as long as Changbin feels good he can’t really complain. His thrusts are more exaggerated, pulling almost all the way put before slamming back into Changbin fully, and on one thrust, Changbin yelps.

 

Hyunjin stills his hips once more, placing his hands on Changbin’s lean tummy shyly to check on him, pouting. “Did it hurt, hyung? We can stop,” Hyunjin asks concernedly. 

 

“No, baby, it felt so good. You hit a really good spot, you made me feel so good, love,” Changbin clings onto Hyunjin’s forearm with a small smile on his face. He’s unconvinced, and he looks for the best tell he knows-- Changbin’s dick. To his surprise, it’s still hard and leaking, standing straighter than before, the tip of his dick a deep red and the rest of his length a similar shade. Changbin wraps a hand around himself, chuckling as he watches Hyunjin observing him. “I told you it felt good, Jinnie. Don’t stop.”

 

Nodding with a newfound confidence, Hyunjin starts up his hips once more, Changbin beginning to stroke himself at a similar pace. Whimpers escape the older man’s plump lips, parted slightly. His eyelids flutter shut as he indulges himself in the pleasure from Hyunjin fucking into him and from his own hand. 

 

With a muffled noise, Changbin calls out brokenly, “Hyunjin, I’m close.”

 

The memory of Changbin leaving him half-hard and alone in bed to attend to work matters flashes through his mind all of a sudden. He remembers having to finish himself off, and remembers wanting to get back at Changbin for it. “Stop, hyung,” Hyunjin says firmly, stopping Changbin from jerking himself off any further with a hand wrapped round his wrist. “Don’t cum until I do.”

 

An awkward gurgle leaves Changbin’s mouth. With his face scrunched up, he nods and tightens his fingers around the base of his dick to stop him from jumping off the deep end, clenching even tighter around Hyunjin to push him closer to his release. Hyunjin continues fucking into the tightness Changbin’s created for him, looking down at the older man for reassurance that he’s feeling just as good as he does. “Fuck, Hyunjin. Cum for me, baby. Come on,” He pants, restraint evident in his voice from letting the younger man use him. 

 

A few more long and hard thrusts has Hyunjin gasping, spilling into the condom with his hips flush against Changbin’s with a groan of the elder’s name. His hands bunched up in the sheets on either side of Changbin’s torso, Hyunjin moves to pull out, easing the soiled condom off and tying it up with a decent amount of struggle before discarding it. Changbin proceeds to touch himself again, fisting his cock as he observes Hyunjin moving across the room in his post-sex glow, his softening dick oh-so-pretty along with the rest of him. 

 

“Hyunjin, you’re so pretty,” Changbin sighs contentedly, when the younger man finally sits back down on the bed next to him. Without a word, Hyunjin gingerly removes Changbin’s hand from his length, doing the honours of getting Changbin to orgasm. He works his cock sloppily, his hand untrained considering how he’s never done this for anyone but himself. 

 

“Does it feel good, hyung?” Hyunjin asks, mumbling his words as he sticks his tongue out of the corner of his lips in concentration. Changbin chuckles, affirms that  _ Yes, it feels amazing _ . 

 

“I’m close, Hyunjin-ah,” Changbin says, Hyunjin having picked up the pace of his hand around him. The roughness of Hyunjin’s palm, the choppiness and inexperience of his movements on his length; Changbin barely has the time to truly savour them before he orgasms with a grunt of Hyunjin’s name, the white fluid spilling into the younger man’s hand with a few lacklustre pumps. 

 

Changbin pulls himself together especially quickly despite just orgasming, grabbing tissues from the bedside table to clean Hyunjin’s hand before the younger can lift it up to his lips to taste the mess. Throwing the tissues across the room and into the bin in a crumpled ball in his reclined position, Changbin then reaches for Hyunjin with outstretched arms, beckoning him to lie with him. 

 

His clinginess is amusing to Hyunjin, Changbin wrapping his arms around his bare torso as Hyunjin lays next to him. Hyunjin moves his arm to hang around Changbin’s shoulders for comfort, and doesn’t dare speak until Changbin breaks the silence. “Was that good? I hope you liked that, Hyunjin-ah.” 

 

“Of course, because I did it with you,” Hyunjin mumbles, Changbin letting out a strangled coo at the words. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

Changbin koalas him now, arms and legs wrapping around Hyunjin’s lanky body. Resting his head on Hyunjin’s chest, Changbin traces small circles into Hyunjin’s lean stomach with a finger. 

 

“I think I like you, hyung,” Hyunjin says firmly, Changbin looking up at him with wide, curious eyes. “We should… go out. Go on a date or something.” 

 

“Hwang Hyunjin, are you asking me out right now? When we’re naked and in bed after having sex?” 

 

Hyunjin shoves playfully at Changbin’s shoulder and sputters, “Don’t say it like that, hyung!” 

 

“I will go on a date with you, though,” Changbin affirms. “And many more, if they all end like this.” 

 

Both men chuckle, happy with the proposition of a future for them.

  
  
  


“And you said we would never fuck in here, hm?” Changbin snarks, the pouring of water over them and onto the floor loud enough to drown out the sounds of skin slapping against skin, yet they can hear each other just fine. He thrusts harder into Hyunjin, the younger man’s legs trembling at the force, how fast Changbin’s fucking into him now. Hyunjin whimpers, his head falling forward past his shoulders as Changbin’s grip is firm on his waist, his arms barely holding them up against the tiled wall for support.

 

Changbin wraps his hand around Hyunjin’s dick and beginning to pump the younger man. They’ve only been fucking around for a couple of weeks now (“Everyday! They’ve been fucking every single day since they got together!” Jisung would whine, but they can only tease him with their combined moans.) but Changbin’s learnt quickly, he’s begun to pick up on Hyunjin’s tells and vice versa. Hyunjin moans with Changbin’s thrusts into him, taking in the still relatively new sensation. He’s only had Changbin in him a couple of times, with how much the elder likes to bottom for him. Regardless, he’s always willing to let Changbin have his way with him. 

 

His cries of pleasure choppy from his parted lips, they echo off the walls of the small bathroom, and makes them getting caught so much more likely. “Hyunjin, you’re so loud. Be quiet.”

 

The command only makes Hyunjin groan louder, his attempts at muffling his moans futile from Changbin’s firmness in his voice and the way Changbin fucks into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust of his hips. 

 

In a last-ditch effort to shut Hyunjin up, Changbin moves the remaining hand on Hyunjin’s hip to tease at his plump lower lip, before roughly shoving three of his fingers into Hyunjin’s mouth. He hopes his legs can support the both of them, Hyunjin’s thighs weak and shaking. They can’t afford to slip and fall and break any bones. Changbin’s fingers move in and out of Hyunjin’s mouth incrementally because of his thrusts, and he’s doing his best to jerk the younger man off as well. 

 

Hyunjin loves having his hyung’s hands on him, despite their extremely incriminating predicament. He doesn’t remember if they’d locked the door, he doesn’t even know who’s in the dorm at the moment. He only cares about Changbin fucking him. 

 

He’s brought back to reality by Changbin’s slender fingers jabbing into the back of his throat. He makes a near-terrifying gagging sound, Changbin moaning as he extracts his fingers to stay on Hyunjin’s wet tongue, ultimately slipping them out.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Changbin says by his ear, the smacking of wet skin no more, the pouring of water down on them filling the rest of the silence.

 

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin replies hoarsely, his voice dealt a blow with the gagging and coughing fit that followed. “I like it, hyung. I like it if you like it. Keep going, keep fucking me, please.”

 

Reluctantly, Changbin slips his fingers back into Hyunjin’s mouth, cautious with the movement of his hand and refusing to let it jostle around too much as he starts up his thrusts into the other man once more. 

 

Hyunjin swallows around Changbin’s digits as if he were sucking his dick, Changbin gaining enough reassurance that Hyunjin’s alright to start fisting his cock again too. He starts whimpering around Changbin’s fingers, more frequently and loudly the more Changbin fucks him. 

 

“You close, baby?” Changbin grunts lowly. Hyunjin nods, whimpering pathetically in response. Changbin adds pressure to Hyunjin’s dick, squeezing as he strokes the younger man’s length. “You’re doing so good, Jinnie. Cum for hyung.”

 

He moans around Changbin’s fingers what vaguely sounds like  _ Hyung! _ as he orgasms, Changbin milking his cock, semen spurting from the slit, onto Changbin’s hand and the shower floor, disappearing down the drain as the water from above washes it away. Hyunjin winces a little from the overstimulation as Changbin fucks himself to completion, the older man spilling into Hyunjin’s ass with an  _ I love you, Hyunjin, _ muffled into the younger’s shoulder. 

 

Both panting as Changbin pulls his softening cock out of Hyunjin, they share shy giggles and closed-mouth kisses under the stream of water before they begin to properly wash up. Hyunjin shampoos Changbin’s hair while the elder cleans his body thoroughly, taking a good amount of time to clean his  _ lower region _ (mostly because he’s spreading him open and staring, watching his cum drip out of Hyunjin’s ass) before Hyunjin whines for him to hurry up. They finish washing up, towel off and dress themselves before they head out of the bathroom, fingers intertwined. 

 

Walking back to Changbin’s room for a well-deserved cuddle session, they tune out Minho’s shrieking around the rest of the dorm.

 

“Chan-hyung! Changbin and Hyunjin were fucking in the bathroom!” 

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> u made it to the end... leave me a comment or smth w ur thoughts for getting here and thank u uwu 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
